Invitaciones
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Su tacto le quemaba la piel, le ardían los labios y tenía tanto calor…    Sólo quería arrancarse esa estorbosa ropa y toda su maldita piel y librarse del endemoniado calor que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. YAOI, LEMON. One-shot para EroticSensei


**Para mi Brochesito de Conejo, por su cumpleaños número 16!**

** Felicidadees hermosa! Ya no eres la más pequeña del grupo xD**

* * *

Su cabello ahora estaba revuelto y pegado a la almohada bajo su cabeza, su respiración errática y sus ojos escarlata nublados de placer, aunque su cara conservaba un atisbo de lucidez, por más placer o dolor al que estuviera sometido, él jamás se pondría en vergüenza ante un adversario tan indigno.

Claude clavó su venenosa mirada en el rostro de Sebastian, debía admitir que verlo en esa posición tan indefensa causaba estragos en su cuerpo y, aunque, le gustaría tener al Señorito Phantomhive de la misma manera, ahora se conformaba con el mayordomo, poco a poco llegaría al niño de ojos azules.

Aceleró el ritmo que su mano ejercía sobre la virilidad del demonio y se complació al oírlo jadear levemente. Se tomó un momento para admirar su pieza de arte.

El perfecto mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive ahora estaba tirado en la cama; _la cama de su Alteza_, pensó con sorna, sin camisa y los pantalones a medio muslo jadeando y tratando desesperadamente de tomar algo de aire, estrujando un cojín con sus delicadas y enguantadas manos. La imagen haría delirar a cualquiera, pero eso no era lo que el mayordomo araña buscaba, aunque lo acercaba un poco más.

Dejó su tarea de masturbar a Sebastian y lo miró directo a los ojos, se posicionó sobre sus caderas y buscó sus labios, al principio el de ojos escarlata se resistió, pero sus necesidades al estar en ese cuerpo humano lo hicieron sucumbir. Claude forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Sebastian, probando todo lo que podía, explorando y aprovechando esa única oportunidad. Sebastian, aunque renuente, cooperó enredando su lengua con la del otro demonio. Su tacto le quemaba la piel, le ardían los labios y tenía tanto calor…

Sólo quería arrancarse esa estorbosa ropa y toda su maldita piel y librarse del endemoniado calor que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Claude parecía disfrutar de esa situación, el tenerlo sometido debería parecerle muy erótico ¿no? O al menos muy _satisfactorio_. En ese caso, le enseñaría una o dos cosas sobre quien era Sebastian Michaelis…

En un sopresivo, y muy rápido movimiento, Sebastian volteó a su "colega" para quedar sobre él, rozando sus intimidades en un lento y tortuoso vaivén para los dos, el amante de los gatos sentía la necesidad de frotarse más rápido, más duro, más… ¡Más de todo! Pero bien valía la pena la tortura por ver a Claude lloriqueando de placer o la falta de éste… tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

El mayordomo araña no podía aguantar más, aún vestido y con las gafas puestas, lo único que pasaba por su mente era someter a Sebastian y darle hasta hacerlo sangrar y gritar de dolor y placer. No era consciente de la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido, no se daba cuenta de que los papeles habían sido invertidos y que al que le jugaban la _broma _era a él.

Todo había empezado como parte de la orden de su amo. _Tráeme a Ciel Phantomhive, _había dicho el rubio. Y él, como buen siervo, estaba acatando esa orden. Claro que para llegar al Amo Phantomhive había que pasar primero por su más que calificado mayordomo-demonio. Esa fue la parte difícil, el convencer a Sebastian de verlo en la Mansión Trancy, el seducirlo a base de medias verdades y mentiras, el tenerlo medio desnudo en la cama del propio Alois Trancy…

Pero ahí estaban ahora, y no debía dejarse llevar o distraer de su objetivo: doblegar al mayordomo.

Así que, aclarando sus pensamientos tanto como pudo, llevó sus manos a la espalda de su amante y la recorrió con pausada lascivia, Sebastian se estremeció bajo su toque, Claude continuó hasta llegar a sus pálidos muslos y los acarició provocando en el demonio un gemido bajo, que bien pudo pasar por un suspiro. Lo levantó un poco indicándole que terminara de deshacerse de los pantalones. Sebastian enseguida se puso de pie y los deslizó por sus piernas, cuando tocaron el suelo los pateó lejos y empezó a desnudar a Claude.

Primero el saco, después el chaleco, poniendo atención en guardar cada uno de sus accesorios; como el reloj, el juego de llaves, etcétera, en uno de los bolsillos. Le siguieron los zapatos y calcetines, después la blanca camisa perfectamente planchada, los pantalones impecables y por último la holgada y nada bonita ropa interior. La quitó con cuidado, casi con vehemencia, dejando al descubierto el palpitante miembro de Claude.

El mayordomo Trancy soltó un gemido cuando se vio completamente desnudo bajo la intensa mirada de Sebastian Michaelis. El que estaba arriba se lamió los labios sensualmente y con el dedo índice tocó la punta de la erección de Claude, jugando con el pre-seminal que escurría, lo esparció por toda la longitud, bajando más encontrándose con los testículos pesados y calientes. No resistió la tentación de probarlos y lamió el sexo de su adjunto de arriba a abajo, llegando a los testículos para chuparlos muy suavemente, escuchando un lloriqueo de placer proveniente de Claude.

Sonrió malicioso, y miró la expresión dolorida del demonio de gafas, le gustó verlo así, aún más rebajado de lo que era, aunque siendo justos él también estaba en las misma condiciones.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al tener una imagen mental de lo que sería tener a Claude dentro de él, embistiéndole duro y profundo, haciéndole sangrar y gritar…

La espera los estaba matando a los dos.

-No creo que aguantes mucho, Claude- sonrió Sebastian.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- le respondió, Sebastian metió el pene del demonio a su boca, saboreándolo y pasando su lengua por la cabeza, Claude se estremeció y gimió. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron con lujuria y succionó, comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, mamándolo suavemente, prolongando el placer y la tortura, olvidándose de su orgullo y su lugar, olvidándose de su amo y que ése tipo, que ahora gemía su nombre, quería robar el alma de su Joven Amo, se entregó al placer de tener ese pedazo de carne entre sus labios y continuó con la felación.

Claude no quería, ni _podía_, aguantar más. La boca de Sebastian era magistral, se sentía como el infierno mismo.

Con un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores tenía la intención de dejarse venir en la boca del otro demonio, pero éste se lo impidió, sacó la palpitante erección de su boca y se sentó sobre las caderas del otro. Tomó el pene de Claude y lo guió a su entrada, rozándolo y provocando al mayordomo araña, quien dejó escapar un gemido desesperado. Sebastian terminó por sentarse en la virilidad de Claude, haciendo que entrara por completo, llenándole hasta el fondo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, se balanceó un poco y comprobó con una sonrisa sarcástica que no le dolía. Hizo movimientos circulares con las caderas, haciendo jadear al que estaba debajo de él.

Claude tomó la iniciativa y alzó a Sebastian por la cintura, dejándole caer segundos después, lo hizo varias veces hasta que el otro mayordomo se quitó las manos de Claude de encima y siguió solo. Pronto el ritmo aumentó, los jadeos subieron de tono, las manos del demonio de ojos amarillos no podían permanecer quietas al tener el cuerpo de Sebastian desplegándose de esa manera tan _provocativa_, acariciaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, toda esa pálida y perfecta piel… Por un segundo se imaginó al conde Phantomhive sobre él, montándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo suyo, y le dio la vuelta a su amante para dejarlo recostado sobre la cama, lo embistió fuerte y profundo, casi queriendo hacerle daño, se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo, pero haría que Sebastian terminara primero, su orgullo le decía que así debía de ser.

Arremetió contra el cuerpo debajo de él una u otra vez, mordiéndole el hombro y haciéndole sangrar, tomó el miembro de Sebastian y lo masturbó al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas, rápido, duro, desesperado…

Sebastian sentía que ese placer no podía ser de ese mundo, por un momento se vio rodeado de demonios en el infierno, mientras las llamas acariciaban su piel. Se dijo que así debía de sentirse el alma de su Joven Amo cuando la tomara, y fue lo último coherente que pensó antes de sentir su primer orgasmo en ese cuerpo humano. Se dejó venir abundantemente, soltando un fuerte gemido que, a los oídos de Claude sonó extremadamente sensual y obsceno.

Claude sintió la humedad en su mano seguida por el estrechamiento de Sebastian y al fin dejó salir toda su semilla dentro del otro mayordomo, sintiéndose probar de nuevo la sangre del señorito Phantomhive. Ese había sido el orgasmo más delicioso que había experimentado en su _vida_, ni siquiera la estrechez del señorito Trancy le hacía delirar de tal manera.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre Sebastian con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

-Claude, quítese de encima de mí por favor- le pidió el mayordomo con los sentidos recuperados.

Claude refunfuñó y se quitó de Sebastian, al parecer las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

-Fue grato verle, Sebastian- le dijo cuándo lo vio levantarse y vestirse- Espero que acepte otra de mis invitaciones para venir otro día.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero primero se lo consultaré a mi Joven Amo, él es muy _celoso_ con sus cosas.

Sebastian abandonó la Mansión Trancy mientras Claude aun yacía en la cama con una sonrisita ausente en los labios.

* * *

**Brochesito, debiste haber escuchado a Alex leerlo con su acento español, fue toda una delicia~ **

**Espero que tengas un día hermoso y que te la pases increíble! TeeAMO (L)**


End file.
